The sawmill, the spider, and his sweetheart
by yesimadramaqueen
Summary: After "She ain't quite right" Badger calls in his favor, Mal and River take the next step, Kaylee's pregnancy advances.
1. Chapter 1

The gentle hum of Serenity filled his dark bunk along with the soft rustling of the sheets as she rolled over on her side. He put his arm around her and kissed her neck. She moved a bit. He pulled her hair back, knowing that she was awake by her breathing, and kissed her by her ear.

"Darlin', I have a question…" Mal whispered into her ear. River grunted in response. "How long have we been together now?"

"Six months," she yawned.

"How many nights of those six months have you spent in my bunk?"

She thought about it for a second. "Most of them."

"I'm thinkin' that, if you want to, we could make this _our_ bunk instead of _my_ bunk."

She smiled and decided to leave him hanging.

"If you want to. I mean, you're always here. You shouldn't have to go back and forth and I got room. You're apart of the crew, you shouldn't have to stay in the passenger dorms. And," he pulled her closer to his chest. "I'd really like it if you stayed. I hate it when you go."

She waited for it. She loved making him nervous.

"But if you don't want to-"

She turned around so they were facing each other.

"It was already a yes before you even verbalized the question. I just like making you twitchy."

He broke out into a boyish grin and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

"Just to warn you, I'm a morning person…" she sighed.

"I'll be a mornin' person if I have you to wake up to."

"You're such a flirt."

They both got ready to go back to sleep.

"There's just one thing…" River began.

"Wo de ma…here it goes…" he sighed.

"Mal! She has to come with me! I can't leave her alone!"

"Gorramit woman! Why'd you have to adopt a spider? Why couldn't it have been a kitten?"

"You have to admit that you like her just a _little _bit."

"It's creepy."

"She's harmless! Brachypelma albopilosums are docile."

"Brackhifellma albopaillosawhat?"

"Curly hair tarantulas."

"Then say 'curly hair tarantulas'. You know I'm dumb."

"You're not dumb. You just take longer to process things. Daisy needs someone to be around. If I leave her in my room, I might as well just stay there."

"I can't sleep knowing she's here...watchin' me…"

"I keep her over my bed and she doesn't bother me."

"When have you slept in your bed in the past six months?"

"I…"

"My point exactly!"

"Mal…"

"River."

"You won't know she's here. Please, _baby_?"

Whenever she called him "baby" he would fold quicker than a house of cards in a windstorm.

"Damnit! Fine! You can bring your creepy, I mean cute, and hairy, I mean fuzzy, bug, I mean pet, with you!"

She kissed him goodnight and then rolled over to go to sleep. Sure he lost the fight over Daisy, the pet tarantula, but he didn't mind. He didn't like Daisy that much. Hell, she scared him to death. Still, her presence wouldn't matter since River would be there. That's all he wanted and needed, River.

The six months they were together felt like an eternity, the happiest eternity of his life. Their relationship wasn't always the best. They had their fights. They didn't have them often because they rarely disagreed on anything. If they did, River saw his point of view and usually came up with a compromise that suited them both. They fit so perfectly together on all levels, literally and figuratively. She tucked so neatly against his chest, it was almost like she was made to be there. He figured that she probably was.

They slept in for the first time. Everyone _knew_ that they were together, but they were discreet about it. Now that they had taken the next step, they were through being discreet.

"It feels all sorts of natural sleepin' in with you," he smiled.

"I might never leave if every morning is like this," she yawned.

"Then I'll make every mornin' just like this."

"Ai ya, you are _such_ a flirt!"

She smiled at him and then leaned in like she was about to kiss him, but then she rolled out of bed.

"You're such a tease!" he shot back playfully.

She just smirked and moved to the sink to sponge off. He watched her from his spot under the covers.

"With thoughts like those, we'd be late for breakfast…" she laughed as she inadvertently picked up on what he was thinking.

"I'm not _that _hungry," he shrugged.

"I am. I worked up an appetite after last night. There's always tonight."

"I like the sound of that," he said happily as he climbed out of bed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before getting ready for the day.

They emerged from his bunk together and walked into the galley, hand in hand. No one commented luckily. They were all crowded around Kaylee.

"Gorram! I felt it!" Jayne exclaimed. His hand was placed on Kaylee's rather large baby bump.

"He's got a good kick," Kaylee nodded. Simon kissed her on the top of the head and then sat beside her with their plates of food.

Mal and River were finally noticed.

"Good morning," Simon smiled.

"Oh! River, you have to say good mornin' to your nephew!"

River smiled and set her hand lightly on Kaylee's stomach were Jayne's hand had been moments earlier.

"Good morning," she said to Kaylee's tummy. She was greeted with a kick.

"So, do you have any names picked out?" Zoe asked.

"We've been talkin'…" Kaylee nodded.

There was a pause.

"Well?" Mal asked.

"We ain't tellin'! It's a _secret_, Cap'in!" Kaylee cried.

"Sorry I asked," Mal sighed.

After breakfast, River went onto the bridge to fly the ship. Only twenty minutes later, her voice rang out through the ship.

"Mal, you have a wave."

Mal appeared on the bridge right after that to catch Badger flirting with River.

"Badger," Mal deadpanned, somewhat possessively putting his hand on River's shoulder.

"There you are. Do you recall the things I got you a few months back?"

"I do. Let me guess, it's time for us to repay the favor."

"You know me too well. Something has…come up…that needs to be dealt with. You're the crew to deal with it."

"What's goin' on?" Mal sighed.

"I had a shipment. 'Stead of shippin' it to me, they took my money and kept the goods. I need you to 'take' it back for me."

"Steal it, you mean."

"Correct. A man named Strong-arm 's the one that took it. He heads the operation on a planet called Chloris. I have intell that he's got it in his warehouse in Karpos. He practically owns the town. He thinks he owns the whole gorram 'verse. I'm sendin' you all of the intell now."

"What makes you think I'll do it?"

"This isn't a request."

"Is there pay?"

"Maybe, if I'm feelin' generous. The intell sent. It's everything you'll need. Contact me when you have my cargo."

He cut the wave. Mal and River poured over the information. The town was basically a large lumber mill. Badger was expecting five crates of wood. In the big city planets, wood was nonexistent. Very few people knew what a tree was. He would have gotten a good amount for it.

It was being held in a warehouse in the town of Karpos. It was big and full of security. Not only that, but it doubled as a sawmill. They couldn't just walk in without clearance and without taking out some of the security features. They'd have to have a solid plan.

After plotting the course, they called a meeting with Jayne and Zoe.

"This ain't worth it! We ain't gettin' paid!" Jayne exclaimed.

"He said maybe, but I doubt it. We do owe him for gettin' us all of the things we lost a few months back. I agree, but these days we need all the contacts we can get."

"I agree," Zoe nodded.

"I might have a plan," River said quietly.

"Okay, speak your piece…" Mal said with just the hint of a smile.

"Well, if we can get someone on the inside they can unlock a back door. From there, I could probably get control over the systems and take out the security. Then you'll be free and clear to 'take' the cargo."

"It sounds simple enough, but it really ain't. How do you s'ppose we get someone on the inside?"

"Apprenticeship, perspective buyer, an independent contractor…these are just a few of the options for disguise."

"That's actually a real good idea, Sir."

"I know! She's a genius. We'll have to do some field work to know who to dress up as. We have the layout, so once they're in it shouldn't be too hard to find a way to sneak in."

"You can really take over the system?" Zoe asked skeptically.

"Yes. It's just a matter of mathematically probability used in breaking codes or simple rewiring. Either way it shouldn't be difficult."

"She's great at _math_," Mal smirked suggestively.

River felt a bit flushed. Zoe raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not gonna ask…" she muttered into her coffee cup.


	2. Chapter 2

It would be about a day's ride out to Chloris. On the way, Mal and River started quietly moving her things into his bunk. The rest of the crew would find out sooner or later, but for the time being they were trying to remain inconspicuous.

"How do you have this much stuff comin' from that tiny room of yours?" Mal huffed as she piled a few more things into his already full arms.

"I have organizational skills."

"Yeah, but the volume of the stuff comin' out has to be more than the volume of this room!"

"You used a math term correctly! I'm so proud!" she said genuinely.

He beamed. "Yeah well…"

She kissed him on the cheek and then continued going through her things.

"I'm gonna take this on to our bunk, it's gettin' a mite heavy."

"Okay, I'll be right behind you."

He opened the door with much difficulty and staggered up the steps. He passed through the kitchen just as Zoe entered. He didn't stop, he just kept walking.

"Hey Zo."

"Sir."

She watched him open the hatch awkwardly with his foot, almost falling in the process. He navigated the ladder with difficulty, but she took it as a good sign when she didn't hear a thud. He remerged a few minutes later and went back into the kitchen where Zoe was getting ready to clean her gun, one of her favorite pastimes. River came through the kitchen next with _more_ things. Mal offered to take a few from her, but she shook her head and vanished into their bunk.

Mal turned to Zoe. He was just waiting for her to say something. The silence was driving him crazy.

"Well?" he asked finally.

"Well what, Sir?" she asked.

"No comments? Jokes? Anything?"

"It's about time. You've been sneaking around for too long."

Mal was about to respond when River came back through.

"She's right."

Then she disappeared again. Zoe smirked.

"Good for you," she said evenly.

"Thanks," Mal grinned.

River came back through and handed him a few more things before going back to her room. He shrugged and added them to the pile on his bed where the rest of her things were until they organized a bit. He returned to the kitchen.

"I just have one question, Sir."

"Okay."

"Is she bringin' Daisy?"

She could tell by the look on his face that she was. Zoe burst into laughter and then walked off towards her bunk shaking her head. Mal sighed and then River entered with the small plastic enclosure that was Daisy's home.

"This is everything," River smiled.

"Let's go get _our_ bunk in order. Come on creepy little darlin'," he muttered as he took the aquarium from River carefully. He held it up and looked inside it. Eight beady little eyes looked back at him from under a hollowed out log. He lowered it shaking his head. The things he did for his girl…

They went through all of her stuff and his stuff, squabbling over what to keep and what to toss out. He only gave up a few things because every time they fought over something of his he'd just point to Daisy's aquarium to remind her of his compromise. She'd give in every time.

An hour later everything had been put away. She added a few knick knacks here and there, but the majority of her things were clothes. They could barely fit them all.

"I have captainy things to do. I'll see you later," Mal sighed as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay. Don't stay away for too long," she called after him. He smirked and then ascended the ladder.

He had to help Kaylee in the engine room. She wasn't as mobile in her current condition. She had him working for most of the afternoon. He was covered in grease from his face, down his shirt, on his arms and hands, some on his pants, and even a little on his boot.

"Thanks fer the help, Cap'in!" Kaylee beamed. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, mei mei. I have to go get cleaned up."

"To your bunk?" she asked suggestively.

"Yeah…why?"

"Tell River I say hello then."

"How did you-"

"Zoe. Don't worry, I didn't tell Simon or Jayne. I don't think Zoe did neither. I think it's shiny!"

He just smiled and then went towards his bunk. He figured that River would be flying the ship, so he went on down to his…their…bunk.

"Hey," River smiled up at him. She was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed.

"Hi there. I thought you'd be flyin' the ship."

"Zoe asked if she could. She likes to fly sometimes. It makes her feel less lonely."

He noticed Daisy crawling around on her lap. He leapt a bit. She sighed.

"Five months now and you're still scared of her."

"No, I was just startled…"

"_Right_…"

"I ain't scared! I'll prove it!"

He stepped over her legs and went to the sink to wash up a bit. Once his hands and arms were clean, he plopped down beside her and held his hands out. She smiled and carefully lifted Daisy up towards his hands. She crawled onto his waiting hands and up his arm.

"How long do spiders live?" he asked as Daisy continued her exploration of his arm.

"This type, three to ten years."

"How old is she now?"

"One."

She laughed at the expression on his face. Daisy crawled back down to River's waiting hand.

"I never thought spiders could love, but she sure loves you…" he commented as he watched River put Daisy back in her home. "We got that much in common."

She gave him a kiss and then looked at him before smirking. "You're filthy. Kaylee put you to work, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

She cupped his chin and moved his face to one side. "She kissed you! I see her lips in the grease!"

"Jealous?" he snickered.

She playfully shoved him and then got up. She set Daisy's aquarium on the desk while he got up and moved back to the sink.

"You have grease on your shirt."

"I do."

Her hands slid across his chest from behind and started undoing the buttons. He slid his suspenders down so she could yank the shirt off of him. He turned around and their lips brushed just barely. She cleaned off his face and then handed him a clean shirt.

"Tease," he growled disappointedly.

"Flirt."

She ran her hand down his chest before he had finished buttoning it and then moved gracefully towards the ladder.

"Where are you goin'?" he asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"To pilot the ship."

She flashed a smile and then left him alone, unless you count Daisy, in their bunk. He pulled his suspenders back on and then left to see what else needed to be done.

He was with Jayne playing cards in the common area when Simon came barreling in.

"Have you seen River?" he asked worriedly.

"She's on the bridge," Mal said calmly.

"RIVER!" Simon shouted as he walked towards the bridge.

"Doc, what is it?" Mal asked, now a bit worried his-own-self.

"I went into her room, and Daisy's enclosure is gone!"

Mal relaxed with a slight smile. "Don't worry. Daisy is fine."

"I'm not worried about how Daisy is! I'm worried about her escaping! She scares the hell out of me!"

"I'm with the doc on this one," Jayne grunted as he set his cards down. "Gin, pay up!"

Mal swore and smacked down the money. "Double or nothin'." Jayne agreed with a nod and a long drag off of his cigar. They began again.

"Do you know where she is?" Simon asked.

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"In my bunk."

"What is Daisy doing there?" Simon asked.

"Well, River sort of moved into my bunk and she brought Daisy along. Gin."

Jayne swore and smacked his cards down just as Simon cried, "WHAT?"

"We're sorta sharing a bunk now."

"I caught that!" he snapped.

"Do you have a problem with that, Doc?" Mal shot back with danger in his voice.

"I have no problem with you and River dating. It's just…before I could pretend that you were just hand holding."

Jayne laughed. Mal shot him an evil stare. He shut up.

"Well, we've been together for six months. So we're takin' the next step."

"That's fine. I don't mind the relationship you two have, but the thought of my sister having sex is disturbing."

"Maybe to you," Jayne blurted out.

Mal's death stare fell on him once again. "Airlock, Jayne. _Airlock_."

Jayne slid the money closer to Mal after adding some more and then he got up, suddenly recalling something important that he had to do elsewhere.

The day passed and soon it was time to go to bed.

"So," River began as she sat down on the bed. She swung one leg over the other and leaned back on her hands.

"So," Mal replied as he pulled his suspenders down. She smiled mischievously at him and tilted her head to one side.

"I was thinking that perhaps we could break in _our_ bunk."

"I like how you think, sweetheart."

He bent down and practically devoured her mouth with his. He hadn't even gotten his boots off and they had toppled over onto the bed. He kicked them off while kissing her neck.

"You know that your brother is disturbed by this?" Mal teased.

"Then let's _really_ do something that would disturb him."

"I love the sound of that."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Let him go!" she cried as she struggled against the man restraining her._

_The other man, the one restraining Mal, laughed and held the barrel of his gun flush against Mal's head. Mal was close to passing out. She could see it on his handsome face. The muscular arm across his throat was blocking his airflow. He tried to fight back, but each attempt got exponentially weaker and weaker…_

_"Say goodbye," the man cackled. _

_He cocked the hammer, his finger poised on the trigger. _

_"I…love…you…" Mal choked out._

_-Bang- the shot rang out in the dry air. His body fell onto the floor in a puddle of scarlet blood and all of the light drained from his eyes._

River sat up with a jolt. Her eyes darted around the bunk. It felt like her heart was beating eight hundred times faster than it should, although she knew that would be medically impossible because she would be dead. She was literally trembling from the disturbing nightmare.

Mal felt her sit up suddenly. Even in the darkness he could see that she was shaking. He sat up and cautiously put his arm around her. She turned towards him and then frantically reached out for him. He put his arms around her and brought her onto his lap. She clung to him and buried her face in his chest. He felt her ragged breathing.

"Nightmare I take it," he whispered soothingly.

She nodded and then put her hands on either side of his face. She looked at him carefully to assure that it was just a dream before going back to holding onto him. He ran his hand up and down her back tenderly in an attempt to bring some sort of comfort to her. She had only had a few nightmares in all of the time that they were together, but they were never like this.

"Just a dream, darlin'…just a dream…"

She seemed to relax a little bit. He could feel her tears running down his chest. He was trying to figure out what to say to make things better.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered. "I just like hearing your voice."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I was dared to ride a bull in a dress?"

"No," she said with a faint smile.

"Well, it all started back on Shadow…"

He continued to go through the story. He was able to get her laughing. He settled back down with her still pressed perfectly to his chest while finishing the story. She snuggled closer to him and then shut her eyes. He kept quietly talking until she fell back asleep. He joined her just shortly thereafter.

They stayed in bed until the alarm went off and then they got ready for the day together. Sharing a bunk felt right. It was almost natural, like they had always been.

"I hope there are some good insects on this planet," River sighed as she checked on Daisy.

"There will be. This place is similar to Greenleaf, and they have critters all over. Speakin' of critters, make sure Daisy eats them. I don't want the little things all in our bunk."

"Maybe I could get a pet cricket! They're good luck," she said mischievously.

"An albatross is a ship's good luck, and we already have one. We don't need any more good luck…" he smiled at her. She got still got butterflies every time he did.

They went up and joined everyone for breakfast. They landed on Cholris just an hour later outside of Karpos.

"I'm going to go wander around to get a feel for the area. Besides, Daisy needs some more insects to eat."

"Not alone you ain't," Mal replied. River gave him a classic River look. "I'm gonna go with you."

"I can handle myself, Mal."

"I know that. I'd feel more comfortable if I went with you is all."

"Okay. You can help me bug hunt."

His mouth opened to protest, but then snapped shut. He shook his head and followed her out into the crisp morning air.

"Consider this recon," River muttered as they walked through the town.

It was a mix of old town charm and modern technology. There were trees everywhere and all sorts of plant life. People walked around, some of them carried baskets of food with children in tow and others looked more like businessmen.

They blended into the crowd and used the business as a cover while they approached the warehouse/sawmill. They stopped at a fence. They were close enough to see everyone going in and out but far enough away to remain unknown.

"See that white card sticking out of his pocket?" River asked. Mal squinted, but made out the tiny white card in the man's pocket.

"Yeah."

"Everyone that has come through that entrance has one. They're the workers. Do you see the men going around the other side of the building?"

Mal watched as a few large men carrying logs walking around and then vanishing behind the building.

"Sure do."

"They don't have the cards, but they're being let in. I picked up on a stray thought. The man in the dark red shirt is an independent contractor with Strong-arm's lumber company. I think that an independent contractor will be the perfect cover."

"I take it you already have the beginnings of a plan?"

"I'm starting to, yes."

"Let's go back to the ship to work out the details."

They got up after River snatched a black bug and put it in a tiny box she brought along. She got a few more insects on the way back.

"Independent contractor?" Jayne asked.

"Yes. They sell their wood to Strong-arm's company, but don't work for exclusively. If they want to, they can sell their logs to anyone."

"How can we use this to our advantage? Shouldn't we get a little more information?" Zoe asked.

"I have a plan for that. There's a bar we passed. I picked up a few thoughts and most of them were from lumberjacks. We go in, pose as newcomers to the planet looking for work as a lumberjack. We'll see what we can find out."

"What makes you think they's gonna talk?" Jayne asked.

"If they don't, I could still pick it up from their minds. Either way, we'll get what we need."

"Sounds good," Zoe sighed.

"Yeah I guess," Jayne grunted.

"Let's get movin' then. We have crime to do," Mal said happily.

The bar was small, dirty, and shady to say the least. It was full of men, most of which were already totally drunk despite the fact that it wasn't even noon yet. River thought that it would best if they split up and went in at different times. Jayne and Mal went in first to make sure it was okay for River and Zoe to come in. Then Zoe went in followed by River.

The men all watched River gracefully float up to the bar alone. She sat next to a big man that was slightly inebriated. His thoughts were loud and he'd talk easily thanks to the liquor.

He watched her as she swung one leg over the other.

"Eddie, give the lady a drink on me. Wha…what would ya like?" the man asked with a bit of a slur.

"One of whatever you're drinking."

The man smiled lopsidedly. "I'm Charlie. Who might youuu beeee?"

"Roxy."

"Hi Roxy. What brings a lady like you intoo a place like this?"

"I just moved her from Greenleaf with my brother. He's trying to find work. I just felt like a drink."

"I always feel like a drink. I like a woman that drinksss."

"So tell me, Charlie, what do you do?"

"Women…what about you?"

"No, what do you _for work_."

"Oh, oh. Right. Work. I contract with lumber companies all 'round."

"Do you know anything about Strong-arm Lumber? My brother looked into work there, but he isn't sure about it."

"Yeah, yeah. I contract with 'em. The employees are treated like sh-shit. The private contractin's the way ta go."

"What can you tell me about it? I'd really like to stay on this planet…" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Well, you call 'em up and say, 'hey I gots lumber' and they say, 'how much' and all that shit. If they like what you've got, they set up a time fer ya ta come on by and drop of the goods. They look at 'em and ya negotiate on a price. Ya get paid, and that's that."

"So you set it up ahead of time? No walk ins?"

"Nope. It's all set up. Strong-arm is a pain in my ass. I hate dealin' with him. I'd suggest Carol Brothers 'cross the way. They's good people."

"Thanks for the help," she picked up her drink and drank it all down in one gulp. "And the drink, Charlie."

Mal had been watching River. He wasn't happy that she was flirting with another man. It was getting under his skin.

"Let me buy ya another," Charlie said.

"I better not."

"Na, na, naaaa stay awhile. I need a drinkin' buddy. 'Specially one that looks like you."

"Thank you, but I have to go."

He watched as she walked away. He shook his head and ordered another drink. River motioned towards Mal who in turn motioned towards Zoe who motioned towards Jayne.

"He says that private contractors with Strong-arm need appointments," River began.

"So we'll set one up," Mal shrugged.

"We'll need logs," Zoe continued.

"I think Jayne and I can manage."

"Contractors mostly work alone. You can't go in together. It'll look suspicious," River warned.

"Jayne looks the part. Do you think you can handle it?" Mal asked.

"Yeah. Maybehaps I could sell the logs and we could get somethin' outta this other than Badger…"

"We'll talk about that later. Go get some axes and I'll meet you back here with the mule," Mal ordered.

Jayne walked away into town for the axes and they headed back to the ship.

"So what was his name?" Mal asked.

"Whose?"

"The guy you were chattin' up at the bar."

River laughed and put her arms around him. "Somebody's jealous."

"Don't turn this around!_ You _were chattin' him up too!"

"For information, _information_."

"How would you like it if I flirted with another woman?"

"See? You're jealous."

"I have trees to chop, darlin'. I have to go."

He climbed into the mule. River pulled him down and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you more, sweetheart. No flirtin' while I'm gone."

She smirked and he went off to chop down some trees. They were out all morning cutting down the trees and loading the logs up on the mule. They came back exhausted, sweaty, and dirty but with the logs. They set up the appointment for that night. The rest of the plan was worked out and then they waited for nightfall. River got a bad feeling. Her nightmare replayed in her head as the job came closer and closer. A sense of fear and dread pooled in her gut as they started the walk to Strong-arm's warehouse and sawmill. It was time for action.


	4. Chapter 4

Jayne lifted one of the logs onto his shoulder, wrapping his arm around it and then walking towards the entrance Crazy told him to go to. There were two big guys on the door with equally large guns. He calmly approached them.

"Hey there. I'm Todd. I've come for my meetin'," Jayne said convincingly.

The shorter of the two consulted a list. Jayne was losing his calm just standing there with the heavy gorram log being stared at by the other guy who looked a mite jumpy with his gun all clenched to his chest, finger hovering over the trigger.

"'Kay Todd. You's on the list. Take yer logs to the racks. There'll be a sign that says 'racks'."

Jayne nodded and eyed the other man surreptitiously. He was worried that there might be a problem if all of the men around the warehouse/sawmill were as twitchy as the big guy was.

The plan was to take in half of the logs at first, all legit like. Then, he'd sneak around to the other entrance to let Mal, River, and Zoe in. Next, he'd finish bringing the logs in and hopefully make a decent sell while they worked their magic on the security. They'd sneak out the crates and he'd make a clean getaway with the money. Everyone wins. Badger gets his crates, they got their pay, and Strong-arm got some lumber. It all worked out.

The place was busy. Men roamed throughout the place, some with logs others with tools or lists, enthralled in their work. They didn't even notice that Jayne was out of place. He liked this plan. He didn't do any of the risky stuff. Letting them in would be easy. There would be a side door and he'd just have to push it open. Done. He liked the easy work and good pay. Hopefully good pay. He'd have to negotiate, but he was good at that.

He wasn't the smartest guy around, but he knew his money. He could add, subtract, double, cut in half, cut ten ways and then add interest percents of cuts and how much money that would be faster than anyone else. Not only that, but he could get it down to the very cent accurately while looking scary at the same time.

He went back out to get another log. The guy looked at him again in away that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He knew to pay attention to those feelings. It had saved his ass more than once. Something about that guy didn't sit right with him. A few more logs later, and he came back out to get the next one before letting everyone else in. The man was gone. This raised more than a few concerns in the back of Jayne's simple mind.

He set the log down on the iron rack. His eyes scanned the area. Everyone was ignoring him. He blended in, but so did he. Jayne didn't even notice him approaching. He felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned towards it and found that his eyes drifted upwards at least a foot.

The man towered over him and was at least twice his size. His muscles made Jayne's look like nothing. He looked dirty. His hair was long and pulled back in a greasy ponytail.

"We need to talk," his voice sounded like nails in a blender.

"What 'bout?" Jayne asked confidently.

"Todd, right? Let's do some business," he responded.

Jayne relaxed a bit, but not completely.

"I'm Strong-arm. Let's take a look at yer logs."

Strong-arm looked at the logs one at a time. Jayne waited impatiently. Mal, Zoe, and River had to be a little concerned that he hadn't let them in yet.

"Good logs. I have one question though," Strong-arm said gruffly. "Why use the fake name?"

Jayne tried to remain calm. "What do ya mean?"

"I know that you ain't 'Todd' so why the fake name? These are good logs, cut right, so if you really is a lumberjack, why the fake name?'

"I don't know what you's talkin' 'bout."

"Bobbie Joe recognized ya from his time on Canton. Jayne Cobb. You have a town, statue, everythin'. So why do you have to use a fake name? That seems all sorts of odd to me."

_Gorramit_, he thought bitterly. "I…don't like the fame…"

"You're a bad liar. Are you tryin' to cheat me? Sell me somethin' illegal?"

"No."

"I believe you there. So why?"

"I told ya. I don't like the fame."

"You're a long way from Canton."

"I changed my name fer good."

"Todd sounds like a cover to me. I know things 'bout theivin'. I think that's what you's tryin' to do. Steal somethin'."

"No, just tryin' to make a deal."

"Bobbie Joe told me another thing. Says you went off Canton on a big fancy ship. Saw it take off. He tells me it set down here. So I checked up on it. Serenity, right? Malcolm Reynolds. His crew. Badger mentioned his crew once or twice, case I needed someone to smuggle somethin'. Badger ripped me off, so I ripped him off back. You wouldn't happen to be here to steal for him would you? 'Cause that'd be a recipe for unpleasantness…"

Jayne opened his mouth to answer, but was met with a punch to the face. He was knocked out cold.

********

River watched as Jayne picked up the first log. They moved to the other side towards the back door. They'd have to take out the guys on the door before Jayne would be able to let them in.

It was a big building. The walk around it was long in itself. River moved like a graceful fog. Zoe was light on her feet as well, even in combat boots. Mal, to say the least, was not. His heavy footsteps and the occasional crackle of the earth below him were loud enough to alert the dead to their presence. River stopped and moved over to him.

"You're like a stampede! Could you please move a little _quieter_?" River whispered politely.

Mal sighed and tried his best to tip toe. He was still loud, just not _as_ loud. The two guys were large, but they could be easily taken out. Mal took one guy while Zoe took the other. They didn't even no what hit them. They were dead within seconds.

"Now we wait," River sighed.

They stood around the door waiting. River appeared bored. She was actually zoning in on Jayne's thoughts. Zoe was silent and patiently waiting. If the war had taught her anything, it was patience. Mal was pacing back and forth. He had a bad feeling. He wasn't the only one. River felt the same way and so did Jayne. She sensed it.

More time went by. Zoe was getting concerned, Mal was going crazy, and River was still listening in. She heard Jayne. _Gorramit!_ Something had gone wrong.

"Something is wrong," she announced.

"What?" Mal asked.

River held up her hand and focused. Her eyes flew open. "They know."

"Know what?" Zoe asked.

"Strong-arm, he knows that we're trying to steal Badger's shipment. Badger ripped him off, so he ripped him off back. Someone recognized Jayne from Canton…" she looked faint, like she was going to pass out.

Mal rushed to her side and put an arm around her back. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Jayne's out cold."

"We have to get in there," Mal muttered. He made sure River was steady and then walked towards the door. He got ready to break it down.

"Don't! Security. The white cards have to be scanned. If not, alarms go off. All of the entrances are like that except the one for independent contractors and that's been locked down. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Mal asked.

River didn't hear him. Her thoughts had drifted to Jayne. They woke him up.

_Where the hell am I?_

_"Listen up Cobb. You best start talkin' 'bout your plan to steal my things and give 'em to Badger or we'll make you talk. Dong ma?"_

_"Piss off," Jayne spat back. _

_It's like an office. Damnit, I was s'pposed to have the easy job! But noooo. Now I'm the one tied to some chair with Strong-arm lookin' at him! _

_"Lock down the cargo. No one comes in or out. Cobb, I'm gonna beat on you till you talk or you die. I don't care which happens."_

River snapped back into reality. Jayne was in serious trouble. She felt the pain as Strong-arm hit him again. She needed a way in and she needed it fast. She processed all of the information on the schematics and security. She had a plan, a risky one, but a plan all the same, one that would have to be solo for the time being. Mal was too big and Zoe wasn't agile enough.

She took off. She just started running. Mal followed and Zoe followed him. She moved around the corner to the other side of the building. There it was. A knick here, a nook there. No problem.

"WHAT IS GOIN' ON?" Mal bellowed.

"They have Jayne. He's being beat up. The cargo is on lock down. No time to explain. Lone wolf going in. Sheep to slaughter. No time!"

When she slipped into metaphors, it was serious. He watched as she scaled the side of the building. He recognized the opening. It was the head saw. Logs were fed through and they were cut into boards and his sweetheart was climbing up to it.

"DON'T!" he shouted.

"I'll be fine!"

"GET DOWN HERE! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

She ignored him completely. His thoughts, his emotions, everything. Her focus was Jayne and the cargo. He was in trouble. So, she slid down the shoot towards the saw.

"NO!" Mal cried.

"Sir?" Zoe asked.

"That's the head saw!"

She had vanished and they were left outside.


	5. Chapter 5

She flew down the log shoot towards the saw. It wasn't on luckily. She simply slid past it gracefully and landed on the ground of the warehouse. She moved into the shadows before anyone saw her. She had to get to the security station for her plan to work.

Her back was flush up against the cold wall as she inched her way around to the other. The thoughts of everyone inside all rushed through her own. She searched for anyone that noticed or heard her. So far she had remained undetected.

The slow journey to the security station continued. She had avoided at least ten men, but she knew that her luck would run out. She reached out for the thoughts of the men around the next corner. They would see her instantly. She figured that meant that she'd just have to be quick.

They were standing by the station built into the wall. Both of them were bored and a little pissed that they didn't get some of the action. River smiled. They'd get some action alright.

She flew into view and jumped forward, rolling across the ground and ending with her fist in the guy on the left's gut. Before the other guy could process what had happened, she had his gun by the barrel and the stock was connecting harshly with his face. She kicked him into the wall. His head hit it fatally. She turned to the other guy and kicked him across the face. He fell to the ground.

She got to work on the security. Her fingers flew across the keys at a dizzying rate. She couldn't hear Jayne anymore. He was either dead or out. There was only one office in the entire building. She knew where it was and that Strong-arm was there. If she could get Jayne out, she'd have to lure him away. That meant misdirection.

********

Mal ran to the nearest door. He started kicking it. It wasn't moving. He tried using his entire body strength, but again it didn't move. They had the place locked down tight. Without cards, they couldn't get in. Probably even _with_ the cards they wouldn't be able to get in.

Mal was panicked. It was similar to the feeling he had when the Feds got her, only now they were together. They had something. The thought of never waking up to her ever again made his fear, dread, doom, anger, rise to heights that he didn't think that he was capable of. They needed to something to get to her.

He pulled out his gun and got ready to shoot at the door. Zoe grabbed his hand.

"Sir, she's strong and stealthy. I haven't heard anything to suggest they've found her. Gunfire will compromise whatever she's doin' in there."

She was right. He put his gun away with a long strand of Chinese curses. He hated feeling so gorram helpless. He wanted, needed, to do something, _anything_, to help her.

"What can we do?" he asked Zoe dryly.

Usually she was the one asking that question and he was the one to answer.

"We have to trust her. We'll know what we need to do soon enough."

"I can't just wait here while she's in there!"

"Then what do you suggest?"

He didn't know. He didn't even have half a plan. It was all up to River. Just around that time, the alarm sounded.

********

She had tripped the system on purpose to make it look like someone had entered on the opposite side of the building. Strong-arm would surely go running.

She moved towards the office. There was a staircase leading up to it, so she hid underneath it and waited until she heard footsteps. She saw a very tall man with huge muscles take off of that area looking very pissed. Someone pissed in his oatmeal flavored protein pissed.

She slipped up onto the steps and got to the office. He left the door open because he was in such a rush. She peered in and there Jayne was.

He was tied to a chair and completely incapacitated covered in bruises and blood. She untied the restraints and helped him up. She almost fell down under his bulking frame, but she steadied herself.

"Jayne, wake up. We have to go," she whispered.

He moved a little bit. She shook him.

"Wake up!"

He regained semi-consciousness, just enough to support some more of his own weight. It would have to do.

She rushed down the steps with him tenuously following her by hanging onto her shoulders. She pulled him along towards the door where Mal and Zoe were. They ran into a bit of difficulty. Three guys saw them. They were about to call out, but River's fist hit each of their throats like lightning.

Fighting with a mercenary at least three times bigger than you and barely conscious can prove to be a problem. She had to resort to guns. She knew that Jayne had one _somewhere_. He always did. She fought off the guys with one hand while searching desperately for a gun.

"Damnit Jayne!" she hissed as he leaned on her heavier than before.

She finally found one tucked in his boot and under his pants. She pulled it out and shot the three guys before they could do any more damage. She'd have a shiner in the morning for sure.

She dragged Jayne to the door and opened it to find Mal pacing and Zoe standing by the door.

Mal ran over to her and took Jayne off of her.

"I need one of you to take him to the bar. I need the mule, so you'll have to walk. The other needs to stay and help me out. Then we'll meet you at the bar."

Mal was livid. He was about to give her an earful and tell her that there was no way in HELL that she was going back in there when Zoe spoke.

"I got him."

She wrapped his arm around her and started walking towards the bar.

"Stay out of sight until you hear me. Then move to the location of the cargo like we planned. Just take it out to the mule. You'll have ten minutes, maybe more maybe less. Then wait for me."

He was about to give her an earful once again, but she sped off into the warehouse. He cursed again and followed. She took off towards the sawmill portion of the place while he stayed out of sight near the cargo.

River went back up to the office knowing that it was still empty and Strong-arm was still chasing after the invisible intruders on the other side of the building. She shut the door and braced it so it would hold as long as possible. Then, she sat down at his desk and picked up the comm.

"You're chasing ghosts," she called through the speakers.

Mal took that as his cue and started moving to Badger's cargo. They had the order number. So, he began the hunt.

Strong-arm looked up like he would see the source of the angelic voice.

"No one has broken into your warehouse, Strong-arm. Well, unless you count me."

"Where are you?" Strong-arm shouted. River heard.

"Let's make it a game. Try to find me."

She paused and went through his desk.

"Who keeps a barbell in their desk?" she asked curiously.

He knew that she was in his office.

"She's in my office!" he roared.

Most of his men followed and they took off towards his office.

Mal was making progress. He found the right crates and started moving them. He suppressed a smile. Something about the way she was talking to him over the comm. reminded him of the night Jubal Early showed up on his boat. She was so good at taunting the bad guys.

Strong-arm ran up to the door and started trying to open it. Her mind went to Mal's. He had two more crates. She had to stall a little longer.

"Well you found me. Now try to _get_ me."

The door was breaking faster than she had anticipated. He was stronger than she had estimated. She took the comm. unit and stood on the desk. She removed the ventilation panel and then climbed inside it. She shut the lid and started crawling towards the outside vent.

"Keep trying. I know you'll get in," she said into the unit before tossing it behind her.

She pushed the vent covering aside and then leapt outside. She landed perfectly although she scrapped her knee. Mal had all of the crates. She took off for the mule.

********

Strong-arm got the door open with ease. However, his office was empty.

"SEARCH EVERYWHERE!" he snapped.

They combed the warehouse while he looked around outside. He caught a glimpse of a young woman leaping into the back of a mule. He snapped his fingers and a few men showed up.

"Tail that mule, but don't get caught. Tell me when and where they stop."

Tim, the leader of the group, nodded and they set out to follow the craft.

********

River leapt into the back of the mule next to the cargo. Mal drove off. His thoughts didn't make a lot of sense. They were mostly unpleasant. She couldn't figure out anything specific. It was all a jumbled mess.

They pulled around the back of the bar. Jayne was seated against the wall and Zoe was standing over him.

"Cargo?" she asked.

"We got it," River nodded happily.

"Other than Jayne's beatin' we got out pretty good on this one," Zoe sighed.

Mal turned towards River. "You didn't listen to me."

"It was the only option-"

"We should of talked it out!"

"Jayne didn't have time! I had to make a move! That was the only possible way in and I was the only one that could go through that way!"

"You went straight for the saw!"

"It was turned off."

"You ignored my order and went off to play some big damn hero! What if you had died in there? Who would take care of that gorram spider of yours?" he exploded.

She saw a flash from his mind. She was dead and he couldn't get to her. She understood how he felt exactly since she had the nightmare just the night before. He wasn't angry, he was afraid. Well, maybe a _little_ angry.

He waited for her to say something. Instead, she wrapped her arm around the nape of his neck and kissed him very hard. Zoe watched with raised eyebrows. They pulled apart after what seemed like an hour. She put her lips against his ear.

"I'm alright. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

He felt some comfort in that, but he was still upset. "Take Jayne on the mule. We'll follow behind you on foot. It can only take two people right now."

She nodded and climbed into the front while he helped Jayne into the seat beside her. She cast a look in Mal's direction, an unspoken _"I love you,_" and then the mule sped off towards the ship.

Mal and Zoe walked in silence. It was the dead of night. Everything was still, too still for comfort. They didn't hear them coming until it was too late. They took Zoe out first with a conk on the back of the head. Mal spun around with his gun ready.

"I think you took somethin' of mine. We're gonna keep her until we get our cargo back. So take us to it," Strong-arm growled.

"I don't think so," Mal said with a smug smile. Bad idea.

Strong-arm's arm was wrapped around his throat. And that's how he got his name.

"Start walkin' or we kill her."

He heard the sound of a hammer being cocked. They had Zoe. He had to think and he had to think fast…


	6. Chapter 6

River arrived in the cargo bay a few minutes later.

"Simon!" she called.

He came flying through the door. He knew that call anywhere. It was the "_Hurry up someone needs your help"_ call. He was relieved when he saw that there wasn't a lot of blood.

"Help me get him to the infirmary."

River and Simon dragged Jayne there with difficulty and managed to get him onto the table.

"He took a beating," Simon sighed as he did a quick preliminary exam. "Luckily I'm not seeing anything too severe. I'll have to take a few scans. You don't have to stay, mei mei."

River nodded and decided to go feed Daisy. She was worried about Mal. He was really upset when she left him. She had to do it. There was no other option.

There was something else that was bothering her. She couldn't figure out what. It had something to do with Mal. She had this unsettling feeling in her gut. She figured it was about the spat they had just had combining with the nightmare she had the night before. Still, it was like he was in trouble. She couldn't focus on it because her own feelings were out of check.

"Hi Daisy," River grinned as she picked up the aquarium. She figured that she should stay close to Simon just in case he needed her help.

She went up the ladder and to the couch outside of the infirmary. Simon saw that she was taking the lid off of Daisy's enclosure, so he shut the doors quickly. River smirked.

"Wimp."

Simon leered through the window. "Brat."

********

Mal squirmed against Strong-arm's strong arm. He loosened his grip just enough to allow Mal a shaky breath while he placed a comm. unit in his hand. Then he felt the cold metal of a gun pressed into the small of his back.

"I'm not askin'. I'm _tellin'_."

"Can't…breathe…how…can I…walk?" he managed to choke.

Strong-arm loosened his grip once more, but only just. "I have you by the throat, not the legs. Now move it. We have yer friend. Take her to my place."

Mal saw one of the men grab Zoe roughly by the back of her shirt and lift her harshly into his arms. He struggled, so Strong-arm pushed the gun further into his back.

"Don't be a hero. If you do, I'll tell my boys to shoot her. Move!"

After casting a look at Zoe, who had blood trickling down her face and soaking her hair from the head wound, he reluctantly started moving. Two of Strong-arm's men tagged along.

He went as slow as possible so he could formulate a plan. At some point he would have to overpower him. That would be no small feat. He'd have to utilize the element of surprise. He'd have to also use his gun. There was no way that he could beat this guy even with all the surprise in the 'verse. Not to mention Strong-arm's buddies. They'd shoot him before he even had a chance.

Then there was the problem of where he was taking him. He couldn't take him to Serenity. If he could take him to a different ship or even somewhere else that would be a logical hiding place…

"Where are you takin' me?"

The dreaded question that needed an answer. He felt the gun jabbing into his back harder.

"Ship…" he coughed.

"Serenity it is."

_Gorram, how'd he know that was my ship? I should of said somewhere else…_

He had to decide. Did he turn on him or wait? He wouldn't let him on his ship. No way. He decided it was time to fight.

He stomped on his foot and then rammed his elbow into his gut. His elbow was hurting more than Strong-arm was. He was rock hard all over. His rock hard arm clenched tighter around his throat.

"Bad move." Mal heard the comm. click. "Hit her and hold the comm. near."

_Whack._ The sound of a fist hitting flesh and bone along with a muffled yelp came through the comm. right beside his ear.

"Next time I'll tell him to shoot her in the leg. I'm runnin' outta patience here. Take me to Serenity."

Mal hated to put her in danger, but he had to.

_Darlin' there's a problem. I'm pinned down. They have Zoe. We're comin' to the ship. _

********

"I hope you enjoy these," River said to Daisy as she dropped a weird looking bug into the enclosure. "I know your favorite meal is grasshoppers, but it's difficult to get those. I looked, I did, but I couldn't find any."

She was just about to drop in the last bug when she heard Mal's message. Her nightmare flashed before her eyes again. In a rush, she darted towards the cargo bay. In the process, she accidentally knocked over Daisy's aquarium.

She tore down the corridor and into the cargo bay. She grabbed a gun from the mule before attaching it to the chains and sending it back up to the ceiling. They were no doubt coming for their wood and they'd never think to look up there.

Just as the mule stopped, the door opened. Strong-arm sent one of his two men in first.

_-Bang-_

He was dead in an instant. The other came flying through and avoided her shot. He reached out and grabbed her. He forced her arm into the bulkhead. She dropped the gun. His arms weren't as big as Strong-arm's, but they were still stronger than Jayne's. It was obvious that this wasn't his first time restraining someone. His right arm was wrapped tightly around hers and his other was wrapped around her legs so he was holding her off of the floor.

Strong-arm entered with Mal. It was just like her nightmare. He struggled against him, but it was in vain.

"Who's this pretty lady?" Strong-arm asked.

Mal tried harder to break free. If he had just lied about where the cargo was…

"Where's the cargo? We'll take it and be on our merry. If not, one of you will get to watch the other die. Then we kill your friend. Your choice."

River didn't say anything. Mal didn't either. He just looked at her, secretly saying _"I'm so sorry."_

"You're gonna be loyal to _Badger?_ Is he even payin' you?"

Silence.

"Who wants to watch the other one die?" he asked heatedly.

More silence.

"Then you get to watch her die," he spat.

"Let him go," River said evenly as she fought the grip of the man holding her.

This made him reconsider. He held the gun barrel up against Mal's head. Mal fought back, so he tightened his hold on him. It was just like her dream. She struggled to slip free just for a moment, even it was just her hand. That was all she needed to destroy him. He had a gun on him, she felt the holster. If she could just reach the gun-

"Say goodbye."

She knew what came next. She fought harder. In the chaos, no one noticed the large _Brachypelma albopilosum_ crawling across the cargo bay floor. Daisy crawled towards Strong-arm's ankle.

"I…" Mal began.

"No, no…" River said with tears in her eyes.

"Love…you…" Mal choked.

_-AHHHH- _

Strong-arm let go of Mal in a panic. He felt something bite him and upon looking down discovered the large spider still in attack position.

The man holding River loosened his grip as well. She elbowed him and then yanked his gun out of the holster.

_-Bang--Bang-_

She shot him at the same time Strong-arm fired his gun. She spun around and emptied the cartridge on him. He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor in a puddle of blood while River rushed to Mal.

Mal had collapsed against a crate. He was gasping for air. She kneeled beside him and looked at the bruises around his throat, inspecting him for a bullet wound. There wasn't one. She figured that Strong-arm must have missed.

"Are…you…okay?" Mal wheezed.

She nodded with tears drifting down her face. He let out a sigh of relief and then she ran her hand down his face before carefully hugging him. She would have kissed him, but he needed to breathe. Mal shut his eyes to savor the moment and upon opening discovered something.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Darlin'," he began followed by a few deep breaths. She could tell that something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"He let go…of me…'cause…" he stopped to take a breath and to look into her big brown eyes. He didn't have to speak.

Slowly, she turned around. Daisy was on the floor and then River knew that Strong-arm _hadn't_ missed. She gazed at Daisy in silence with the tears flowing faster and more frequently.

He held her tighter, but she twisted out of his arms.

"Zoe. We have to get Zoe," she said as she furiously wiped the tears away.

"He told his guys to take her to his place."

"His house. Let's go. We'll come up with a plan when we get there."

Simon came flying in. He looked around at the dead bodies with his mouth hanging open.

"We have to go get Zoe. She has a head wound. Be ready," Mal said in a rush.

"Al-alright."

Mal took his coat off and placed it gently over Daisy's corpse before they left to go rescue Zoe.


	7. Chapter 7

Mal followed River. She knew where she was going. She saw it flash when Strong-arm mentioned killing Zoe. They went in silence. River was on the warpath. He saw it in her eyes. He had seen it before. Usually after he saw that look, an entire room of men ended up dead.

They took a long winding path to a big house with men outside of it. The men saw River and Mal. They couldn't even raise their guns. River had reached out and taken Mal's gun. She shot both of them in the head in a matter of seconds. She put the gun back and took one of the bigger ones from the corpse.

Then she kicked down the door with her bare foot. By the time Mal entered, everyone in the room was dead. She threw down the empty gun and picked up another one. Then she shut her eyes to focus on the thoughts around her to find Zoe.

They were all strong thoughts, some particularly unpleasant. She felt sick after seeing some of them, but then she felt Mal put his arm around her. She opened her eyes.

"Zoe is upstairs in the workout room."

He let her lead the way to the next level. He wouldn't even line up a shot before she had already killed them and she didn't even like guns. He hated to think about how she was with blades…

********

Zoe came to after feeling a rush of pain to the face that she recognized as a punch. There were about ten men and she was tied up to some type of workout equipment. She tested the restraints. They were strong and cold, probably chains of some sort.

After inspecting each man with a careful eye, she figured that she didn't have much of a chance. They were all unusually strong and the ones that weren't had huge guns. Her only shot would be Mal. She hated to admit it, but there was a chance that he couldn't come to her rescue.

She got to work on a plan that would get her out of there alive. The first step would be the chains. So, she started feeling the restraints to find a weak point and then the actual machine. She started twisting her hands to wiggle out. It hurt, but she kept up.

The door flew open. River came in and easily emptied the six-shooter, taking six men down with it. Then she picked up a weight and hit someone across the face with it followed by a kick that sent them flying across the room. Mal came in and shot one of them by the time River had snapped the other two guys' necks.

"Sir," Zoe nodded. She hid how relieved she was to see him.

River easily picked the lock for the chains and Zoe stood up. She fell backwards, feeling a bit lightheaded. River caught her arm.

"You've lost a lot of blood. You shouldn't walk," River stated flatly.

Mal took that as his cue and he simply lifted her into his arms.

"Thank you, Sir."

"No problem, Zo."

They started the walk back to the ship.

"Strong-arm?" Zoe asked.

"Dead."

"The cargo?"

"Secure."

"Jayne?"

"Fine."

"Good," Zoe sighed.

"How are you hangin' in?" Mal asked.

"Good."

"That's good."

They got to the ship. Simon was struggling with one of the bodies. He had dumped the smallest of the corpses on the ground outside of the ship, but the others were too heavy for him. He dropped it and rushed over to Zoe.

"Let's go to the infirmary," he said in a very doctor-like way.

"I ain't arguin' with that," Zoe said tiredly.

They moved quickly to the infirmary where Mal set Zoe down on the other table. Jayne was asleep on the main one. Simon looked her over.

"It's only a gash. It'll be fine. You just need some rest," Simon said happily. All in all, everyone was in good shape.

Jayne woke up and looked over at Zoe. "What's wrong with you?" he asked gruffly.

"I was hit over the head and held captive."

"Gorramit, I always miss the action when I'm sleepin'!"

"Thanks for the concern, Jayne…" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Well you're talkin'! That's fine to me!"

Simon noticed the bruises on Mal's neck. "Do you need to be examined?" he asked seriously.

"No, I'm fine…" he looked around. River wasn't there. Simon noticed too.

"Where's River?" he asked worriedly.

"I think I know…" Mal replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked. She knew that tone anywhere.

"Daisy…she's dead."

The room was silent. Everyone knew how much River loved her. Mal walked out to go find River.

She was kneeling beside Mal's coat. She was so still like a statue. Mal edged towards her cautiously. After looking at her eyes, he saw that the killer look in them had faded. Instead, sadness replaced it. He sank beside her. After a moment of just kneeling there, she turned towards him. He wrapped his arms around her as she silently cried.

********

The sun rose in the dark sky, filling it with brilliant shades of purple, orange, and blue. It was beautiful, but it shouldn't have been. That's what Mal thought as he walked with River to a meadow outside of town.

She carried Daisy in the same covered tray that she did when she first arrived on their ship. After finding the right spot, Mal dug a hole. She set the tray gingerly down in the earth. After placing a layer of dirt over it, she pressed a flower seed, a daisy seed to be exact, into the soil.

They lingered over the grave for just a moment. She once again turned to him and set her head on his chest so she could hear and feel his heartbeat. He held her close and looked down at the grave with a pang of grief. He actually was going to miss the creepy hairy bug…_cute fuzzy pet_…

********

"You lied Badger," Mal said simply.

"I didn't _lie_. I said they kept my money and the goods. I never said how much I paid!"

"That's just splittin' hairs!"

"You got it though, right?"

"Yes, we got the gorram shipment. I have two of my crew in the infirmary with injuries and my girlfriend's pet got killed. I expect some generosity."

"We'll talk when you get here."

"Damn right we will."

He cut the wave and set the course before returning to his bunk to get some sleep. They had been up for over twenty-four hours.

He went down the ladder to find River in bed watching a capture, quietly crying.

"Hey sweetheart," he said gently as he sat beside her.

He looked down at the capture. It was of him and Daisy. Daisy was crawling all over him and he was freaked out. River's laughter echoed in the background. He smiled at the memory and so did she. He put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder with teary eyes.

"She never bit anyone. The one time she did…" her voice trailed off.

"I know darlin'."

"If she hadn't, you'd be the one I buried today. I saw it. My nightmare…you were dead...and…" her voice was cracking the way it always did when she was crying.

He brought her onto his lap and securely against his chest. After planting a kiss on her forehead he spoke.

"I'm alright. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Repeating her words seemed like the natural thing to do. They brought comfort to him, and he hoped they do the same for her. He blamed himself. If he had just lied or been able to redirect them from Serenity-

"Not your fault…" she sniffed.

"Don't change a thing though, does it?"

She shook her head no before continuing. "It's so overwhelming. I lost her, but if I didn't I would have lost you. I miss her and wish that she hadn't died, but then you…" she paused and shut her eyes. "I couldn't have lost you. I'm just glad I didn't lose you both."

"It's terrifyin'. Thinkin' you're gonna lose the one you love…" he agreed.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I had to go in. Jayne needed my help."

"Don't apologize. I was just mad 'cause I was scared."

"I thought that you didn't get scared," she teased with a slight smile.

"I do get scared, but only when it comes to you. You're my Achilles heel."

"I'm impressed that you know what that is."

"I ain't all dumb. I know _some_ things. I ain't as bright as you though."

She felt herself blushing. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly. She could feel him smiling.

"You know what," he sighed as she readjusted so she could sit up against his chest.

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna miss Daisy."

"You are? I thought that you didn't like her."

"She loved you, I love you. We had that in common. She was alright when she wasn't lookin' at me funny with those eight little eyes…"

She laughed. He kissed her temple.

"That little darlin' was alright…really…"

"Baby, did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"I don't know. Maybehaps you should say it just in case you haven't."

"I love you."

"I love you _more_."

"That isn't mathematically possible."

********

_A month later…_

"I wonder if he's gonna be all uptight and snobby like Simon," Jayne commented as he sharpened his knife.

"That ain't a nice thing to say," Mal snapped.

"Sir, it's _Jayne_."

"I hope he don't cry a lot," Jayne added with a frown.

"He's gonna be a baby. They cry…" Zoe sighed, slightly saddened by the fact that the first baby onboard wouldn't be her and Wash's.

"How long has it been now?" Mal asked as he started to pace.

"Labor is a long process," Zoe reminded him for the tenth time.

"I know," Mal muttered. "I just wanna meet River's nephew."

"You'll probably be babysitting quite a bit," Zoe smirked.

"Most like."

"Don't that bother you? Little cryin', poopin', pukin' people that don't do nothin' but sleep or annoy you to death?" Jayne asked.

"You're gonna make a _great_ father," Zoe deadpanned.

"Jayne Cobb, pop of the year. I like it!" Jayne laughed.

"You're puttin' bad ideas in his head," Mal warned.

"I wouldn't wish him on any child," it was Zoe's turn to laugh.

"Hey!" Jayne growled.

River came in with a huge smile on her face.

"Come meet our newest crew member."

She reached out for Mal, who took her hand with a wide grin. They went into the infirmary where Simon was holding the tiny bundle with a massive smile. He had a twinkle in his eyes that Mal had never seen before. Kaylee was looking at her husband and son with the same look on her face.

"Everyone, this is our son Patrick Tam."

"We're gonna call him Ricky," Kaylee added happily.

River daintily took Ricky from Simon and smiled down at him.

Jayne looked over at the baby and grunted, "He got Simon's eyes."

Everyone was surprised by his somewhat awkwardly tender declaration. Zoe moved beside River and smiled at the little boy.

"May I?" she asked hopefully.

"'Course ya can!" Kaylee beamed.

River carefully passed him to Zoe. She was a natural. Mal knew that she would have made a great mother. It pained him to know that she would never get the chance with Wash.

"Hey there. I'm Zoe."

After another smile, she passed him back to River. She looked over at Mal with a small smile. He looked over at Simon and Kaylee.

"You don't have to ask, Captain…" Simon said seriously.

River placed Ricky into Mal's arms. He looked down at the cute little baby with Simon's blue eyes. River stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ricky, this is your Uncle Mal."

He looked at River with an idiot grin and then back down at Ricky. "That's right little guy. I'm your Uncle Mal."

**The end**

_There will probably be a few more continuations, so keep an eye out. I'd just like to give a shout out to __**Gwenfrewi72**__ for all the kind reviews and support! Thank you so much, it means a lot to me. Much love! _


End file.
